


Leviathan Rising

by TheLightdancer



Series: The Phoenix Multiverse [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightdancer/pseuds/TheLightdancer
Summary: In the year 1950, a dimensional bleed caused by a rift between multiverses creates an Age of Monsters. The first of these monsters to rise is the legendary God of Odo Island, the dragon Gojira. Humanity begins to understand that it is no longer the master of the Earth but instead a subject.





	1. Chapter 1

**ELHENAZGHADIR:**

The Gods had fallen on this world in a fashion it had neither predicted nor desired. Skies had changed in a Dawnless Day when the Sun had not risen, and their light was a sterile sickly brownish-green. As nightmares stalked the world and a pattern of ivory and gold began to spread through it, a column of sickly-greenish light slammed into a particular mountain, producing a gigantic figure twenty-five feet tall in dark green armor, whose mouth bellowed with a foghorn-dinosaurian antisound. The war cry completed, the creature knew that it faced its expected opponent when the dawnless day was replaced by the nightless morning, from one extreme to another. As the titan on the mountain extended her metaphysical power through the dimension whose feeble nine-limbed inhabitants with their rail-thin bodies flailed uselessly, the light that slammed down revealed two more titans of equal height. One a being of dark silver armor with a bright blue cape and nine glowing eyes, and another a figure of molten lava whose flesh was magma. That one raised a great sword that ignited into a fire that left ripples of reality-distorting heat shimmer around it. 

The giant on the mountain leaped down to the other two at its base, and the sword flashed out and a spray of silver blood marked a finger severed with such force that its passage, and that of the Ring around it, literally ripped a gaping wound through multiple realities, piercing the flesh of a universe, arcing across space and time with a terrible swift sword's clean cuts, burning through the atmosphere. Sickly bright green light erupted from the flame, bathing that Earth. On its own this world had already had monsters, if smaller ones. An island shaped like a great skull with apes the size of the giants that were unleashing divine power on the hapless world caught in another clash of war among deities. An island within sailing distance to it, the southernmost of the Japanese archipelago, Odo Island, where an offshore population of amphibious theropoda, one of the last surviving population of non-avian dinosaurs of which there were but seven left, not counting the known ones on Skull Island.

Ruins of a forgotten and wondrous ancient civilization, a proto-civilization, in the Atlantic that had delved and produced wonders, artificial giants that transcended physics of later generations and unleashed creatures that devoured their world and left it blighted. An incident that had left mythic scars in universal motifs, including that of a gigantic turtle as a kind of liberator. A primordial myth that none could explain and a storytelling element that had appeared again and again.

The energy rippled and the various monsters that however monstrous were but survivors of ancient times and elder days that were large, but not entirely outside the boundaries of biology or physics, all of them changed. They swelled and became colossi, new gods in place of older ones, and eggs of a forgotten blight unleashed by super-science in days gone by received a pulse, a signal. It was time to begin to stir to life again. Of the creatures beneath and around Odo Island, most went to the deeper corners of the sea to rest and heal from the pain of the changes, but it was the ships that had jostled a ship carrying a deadly weapon, for use in experimental testing in the South Pacific. The light of the atomic bomb surged outward and scarred this creature, as further testing would the rest of its kind.

Far, far beneath the deepest waves of the sea, the explosion shifted water and lit fires beneath the ocean, a being was transformed and filled with rage toward humankind. Eyes that had been the normal bird-like eyes of a theropod had changed and become horribly akin to humanity. Flesh was burned, seared, a pain that defied description. The growth of the scutes from the back had been painful once, now the fires that ignited within the creature were still moreso. The spines began to glow with a bright blue as the waters returned, and in the depths of the ocean, something very old had become something very new. It knew something had happened to it. The little things that sometimes fed its kind of their maidens had done this to it, for nothing else that existed had that weaponized fires of the gods at its disposal.

A low rumble echoing in its gut, the first Godzilla began to ascend from the lightless realm of the deep sea, in the later hours of June 25th, 1950. Above the monster, the deeds of humanity had created a crisis that would nearly plunge the world into war, a world that in its latest stately element of being an age of humanity was poised to begin the new age, the Age of Monsters.


	2. 'Can you draw out the Leviathan'?

On Odo Island there was an ancient legend that in later times and later years became more prominent. An old legend, of equal antiquity to the first collections of Shinto lore on Kyushu and Honshu.

_When the Amatsu Mikabosi forged the various creatures of darkness, it forged among them monstrous and savage terrors of the deep. Among the worst are the Gojira, creatures named to avoid calling them up in truth. They are not whale-apes, they are Gods incarnate, creatures of an elder world. The size of small whales, these creatures would rise from the depths and level the villages on the island time after time, shrugging off attacks from the local farmers. When the great Khubilai Khan heard of this legend he sent a great admiral to lead a force of his soldiers to capture a Gojira for his menagerie. For a time they rested on the island. They hewed wood and drew water and shared life with those of us here, but then one day a Gojira rose and they sought to capture it. Their arrows and swords and spears were useless, and the monster slew them all. Then it laid low the village._

_To appease the anger of the Kami that had been stirred by the foolishness of the Emperor of China, a dance of exorcism and the offering of a young woman as food to the elder one of the deep, the one-eyed king began. At one point, a forbidden expedition to a terrible island hundreds of miles south washed up on shore, with the titanic god-thing that had been captured there. It was neither beast nor man, and in a mirror of the Sengoku Jidai when brother slew brother and each did what was right in his own eyes, the titans of land and sea went to war. The one-eyed king of the Gojira slew the Kong of the shadowy land, and the Kong has a mausoleum fitting for a God. It is said that should any disturb the tomb of the Kong that monsters will rise from the depth larger and more fearsome than before._

_When the war came to the Pacific, our fathers went to serve in the ranks of the Emperor's army, and the ways are lost. Now all there is is the old dance of exorcism and a prohibition against going to the tomb of the Kong, the Oni's Grave._

Summer, 1950: 

Odo Island:

The trio of Self-Defense Force soldiers were laughing at the old tradition shared that previous night. The exorcism dance was eerie, and so was the music that echoed with it. They were drunk, they were celebrating a light duty, and then then they came to what they thought was a curiously designed hill. It was a massive thing, like a tomb. The thing that awed them was the face on the tomb. It was massive, like a mutated swollen orangutan-like creature neither beast nor man, but a terrifying primordial avatar of both. A terrible simian demon. One of them picked up a rock and with a drunken bay of laughter, threw it at the tomb. It chipped off part of a fang.

 _USS Lawton,_ same time, off the coast of Taiwan:

The _USS Lawton_ was just departing from a friendly visit to Taipei when it noticed something strange in the waters. Fish were floating on the surface, showing things that looked very like radiation burns, and there were signs of a strange blackness that was impossibly large, something that no living animal could or should be in size terms. Klaxons hooted and the ship went to battle stations. The sea began to flash with an eerie blue light and and something was very strange and off about that light. It was in rows, three by three, and shaped like.....like maple leaves and beneath it was a monstrous dinosaurian form. Two equally blue eyes were visible, and the thing was massive, far longer than the ship, and it explained the unusual blackness of the waters around this part of the ship.

When the waters began to boil, an order to hold fire was sent and by fire discipline held to, if by a narrow margin. The thing that rose up from the depths was massive, charcoal-grey. It reminded them vaguely of a Tyrannosaurus rex but sleeker than any of the chunky things seen in the drawings of Charles Knight. Its eyes were glowing bright blue, as were the strange scutes on its back. The arms were long and ended in hands with wickedly sharp scimitar-claws, and the creature gave a bestial snarl that echoed unnaturally loudly.

It was not possible for a creature to rise like that and suspend itself as a mountain wading in the sea with its head above the clouds, clad in the dripping majesty of the ocean, crowned in smoke fire and yet this creature was.

The order to open fire was given. Even as frantic reports went out to US naval command the gunfire echoed, impacting against the horribly burned thing and to no more effect than shooting Superman in a serial. Well, perhaps not quite, because while it did not hurt the creature it made it extremely angry. The thing's mouth opened and a light grew and the sailors stared in wonder, the shooting briefly stopping when a beam of blue light lanced outward, burning and melting the soldiers and the weaponry, explosions rocking the ship.

In the Dai Ichi, General MacArthur reacted in disbelief to the report, attributing the incident to a mine and the overactive nincompoops of the Navy. None could deny the strange melting, the unnaturally powerful radiation present on the ship. And even MacArthur could not explain the presence of something horribly like bite marks on the melted ship and the great claw-like gashes. Nor could the sequence of further melted ships that were going northward be explained. The unexpected fish-deaths likewise.

And there was another, still more curious report off Indonesia. The fabled Skull Island from which one of its mythical Ape-Gods had been retrieved and come to New York in 1933 with its bones still there and studied as proof that monsters existed, it had changed overnight. It had swollen to accommodate the megafauna that had grown themselves. The terrible supernatural fogbanks that shrouded it had vanished, and the Indonesian Navy had seen something impossible one night on a clear star-lit night. A mountain walked or stumbled, and it was neither beast nor man, it was the Wild Man of the Woods, the Kong but a Kong of such size that merely moving should have destroyed it, and yet it did not.

It beat its chest and roared in a terrifying fashion, a primordial otherworldly scream. The wise heard in the scream a distant peal of thunder that was intermeshed into the organic sound, the foolish insisted another beast had responded to the roar.

It was only when another US ship, the _USS Wisconsin,_ was sent south to follow the route of melted ships, that a terrible incident occurred. A sudden spike of bright blue radiation resembling maple-leaf shapes beneath the ships and a darkening of the deeps beneath it. A roar echoed through the sea, low and terrifying, an otherworldly sonorous howl. Then the spines began to rise and the ship was literally cloven in two and an observing ship from the Japanese Naval Self-Defense forces opened panicked fire on the monstrous thing that had torn the US battleship in two and was burning alive the survivors in the water.

The thing turned toward them in turn and the ship too reported that the thing that had destroyed the Wisconsin was moving toward them, and then in a sudden painful silence the Maritime Safety Organization ship too was silenced. Only then in the Dai Ichi did MacArthur noticed the pattern the monstrous force that left melted ruined ships in its wake was following. North. Either toward Korea, or worse, unthinkably, toward Japan itself. The Dai Ichi remained silent for days, both within the building and where Washington and Tokyo were concerned.

The only thing that had been asked for was a strange book written by one Carl Denham, on _Gods and Legendary Monsters of the Pacific Islands_.

That night on Odo Island the soldiers that had cracked the left fang of the Kong in its tomb had a terrifying dream. They were in a jungle of titanic trees larger than the fabled American redwoods of California, when a rumbling booming sound like the bellowing howl of an ape with thunderclaps woven in followed. Footsteps, low and terrifying, the echoing majesty of a King on his island followed. A shadow fell over them and then a titan's face, neither beast nor man and fangs horribly akin to that of the stone but living. The thing roared in front of them and the soldiers were found in front of the tomb, blood pooled and crusted beneath them from aneurysms.


End file.
